


There's Us

by Olicitydominates



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Beach House, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Roadtrip, Season 4 AU, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicitydominates/pseuds/Olicitydominates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Oliver and Felicity's impromptu getaway/road trip.<br/>My take on season 4's opening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I don't have time for a multi chapter story, so I decided to do a one shot. Hope you like it.
> 
> No betas, mistakes are mine.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr: Olicitydominates
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

It has been 5 months since Oliver and Felicity ran away together, giving them the chance that was long overdue. They had their ups and downs, just like any regular couple. Regular couple, that’s what they were, and they both couldn’t be happier.

 

There first couple fight, was one that was completely unexpected, but totally them at the same time; it was about towels and damp bed, and like every fight, ended up with some amazing makeup sex.

 

The third month into the impromptu getaway/road trip, they settled in a beach house in Coast City, overlooking a beautiful body of water, with white sand surrounding them. The house was more than adequate for the both of them, it wasn’t surrounded by any other houses, closet one a mile away, giving both of them the privacy they were looking for. Both Oliver and Felicity have taken to domestic life extremely well, and easy. Although reluctant to admit to herself, and would never to anyone else, Felicity would agree, that Oliver has taken to domestic life, slightly faster, and easier then her, slightly being the key word.

 

Oliver was just finishing his daily run, running back into the house. He was only wearing a pair of shorts that were hanging dangerously low on his hips. His body was covered in sweat, making him glisten, and single droplets sliding down his impeccable body, droplets he knew Felicity would eagerly lick with out a second thought. He also knew he should hop in the shower, but he hadn’t seen Felicity since he left for the run in the morning, and it may seem corny, but he missed her.

 

His breathing had evened out by the time he walks into their bedroom, _their,_ that made him smile, the smile that refused to leave his face, even after 5 months.

 

Felicity was sleeping on her stomach, on the California king bed, completely naked from the night’s activities, the white sheets engulfed her body. He moved closer, and moved the sheets down to the small of her back, revealing her gorgeous back. The past 5 months had done wonders to their skin, especially hers. Her body had taken nicely to the golden tan, and it was just begging to be kissed.

 

He slowly lowered himself to her body, moved her magnificent hair out of the way and started kissing her neck, top of her shoulders blades, then unconsciously went for her bullet wound, letting his lips linger their longer than necessary. He slowing made his way down her upper back, lingering here and there, and enjoyed watching her squirm from underneath, protesting.

 

“5 more minutes, Oliver.” She said, but came out muffled since she refused to lift her head from the pillows.

 

Analysing that she has awaken, he flipped her, yearning a yelp from a very naked Felicity. He smiled down, zeroing in on her lips. They kissed for a little while, Oliver nipping once in a while.

 

“You’re very sweaty.” Felicity stated, once her hands moved to his back, roaming up and down. Oliver simply hummed his response, not lifting his head from her neck, continuing his attack.

 

“How was your run?” She asked, breathless, she enjoyed what Oliver had master in the past months.

 

Oliver lifted his head, and Felicity gave a little whimper in dissent. “It was good, but it would have been better if you had come.” Oliver said, as he smirked. He knew they would get physical activity done, just not the one he had in the morning.

 

“If I had come, we both know I could never keep up, and it would end in us doing indecent things in the sand, and you know how much I hate getting sand everywhere.”

 

“But it would have been worth it.” Oliver said, sounding smug, he was remembering the one, and only time they had done it on the beach; he also remembered the complaining about sand for a firm week, afterwards.

 

“Nope. Finding sand in my body for days later is never worth it.” Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Okay, the orgasm was amazing, but never again.”

 

“We’ll see.” Is all Oliver said, and then he went back to kissing her body, leaving little marks.

 

“Oliver” She moaned. “I’m a little sore from last night. It was amazing, as per usual, but the lack in exercise is not good.”

 

Oliver first looked up at her with concern, but then had an idea. He flipped her again, and that caused for another yelp. “What are you doing?” She asked.

 

“You said you’re sore, I’m going to give you massage.” He said simply. He started immediately, digging his finger into her soft skin, and then went deeper in, massaging her muscle.  Before Felicity could protest, she moaned when Oliver kneaded her back, loosening her muscle, causing instant relief. He worked on her back for a bit of time, and then went to her thighs, rubbing the sun kissed skin, kissing it every once in a while.

 

After he was fully satisfied with his work, and content with how Felicity was feeling, which was pretty good if the noises her mouth was making, was any indication, he decided in was time to massage the most important part of her body. He grabs both of the ample cheeks and rubs deep in, which caused the loudest moan.

 

“Oliver!” She laughed. “My ass does not need to be massaged.”

 

“To your contrary, I believe it does.” Oliver said, not stopping.

“Such an attentive boyfriend you are.” She said as she looked back to Oliver, and he winked at her.

 

Once he was done, he lay by her, and pulled her back flush to his chest. He snuggled up, resting his hand on her stomach drawing random circles and Felicity pushed further into his body, not caring as his sweaty body mound to hers.

 

“I love you.” She said easily, as she felt content.

 

“I love you, too.” He said just as easily, placing a kiss to her neck.

 

“Are you going to work on the Porsche again?” The Porsche needed a little maintenance, and Oliver said he could fix it, therefore forgoing a mechanic.

 

“You just want to see me working on the car without a shirt again don’t you?” He asked, slightly amused at the fact she is still affected by his body.

 

“Plus you get grease on your face.” Oliver huffed out laughter. “And the face you make when you need to concentrate, the whole backwards cap thing: super hot, completely turns me on.” She said as she turned around, coming face to face with Oliver, noticing his eyes visibly darkening.

 

“Oh really, is this some kind of fantasy you have?” Oliver asked, and completely enjoyed the way Felicity’s cheeks flushed a deep red.

 

“Maybe.” She whispered.

 

“I’ll make any fantasy of yours come true.” He kissed her. Changing the subject. “Are you hungry? I can make chocolate chip pancakes.” He said in between kisses.

 

“I am hungry, but right now I am hungry for something else.” She said as she pushed her hips into Oliver’s prominent bulge.

 

Oliver groaned, stilling her hips, stopping movement. “I do need to shower. Care to join me, unless you’re still sore?”

 

“That massage did wonders! I’m good as new.” Oliver got up and lifted Felicity, and walked towards the shower.

 

“Good, because you’re in for a ride.” Felicity giggled, the sound echoed through out the house.

 

After the amazing shower sex, Oliver and Felicity were in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Well, Oliver was cooking, and Felicity made the coffee. She was wearing one of Oliver’s t-shirts and a pair of panties and Oliver was only wearing his boxers.

 

Most of the pancakes were made, and the coffee was done. Oliver was working on the last pancake, and he noticed Felicity trying to steal a bit from the stack, He quickly swatted her butt, which caused her to jump back.

 

“Hey!” She said. Oliver smiled and so did she.

 

“No stealing.” Is all he said. Felicity came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head against his back, waiting for him to finish.

 

Just as there were about to put everything on the table, Oliver’s phone rang.

 

Felicity looked at Oliver with a worried gaze as he answered and notice the smile he had mere seconds ago fall, and his faced turned into a concerned expression.

 

“We have to go back, it’s Thea.” Oliver said.

 

“I’ll get the bags ready.” She went up to Oliver and kissed his cheek before she went to the their room.

 

He grabbed her arm. “I love you.” He said sincerely, knowing they can get through this, together.

 

“I love you, too. And everything will be alright.” She said reassuringly.

 

They made their way into Starling City, holding hands, and ready to face anything, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope so :)
> 
> Comment what you thought! A few words go along way and feed my muse, plus I love them! They make me so happy.
> 
> Kudos are love!
> 
> Comment a prompt, and I will try to write it!
> 
> See you soon :)


End file.
